The present invention relates to computer-implemented systems for enabling a user to determine optimal pipeline maintenance options for cast and ductile iron water mains, and more particularly, to maintenance optimization systems that use pipeline defect measurement data.
Pipelines, such as water mains and sewers, are vital to the quality of life of individual citizens and to the economic productivity of society. Over time, water pipelines will deteriorate, and eventually, they will fail entirely. Keeping these lines operable is a challenge faced by every community, both in terms of maintenance and repair costs and in terms of engineered capacity. In meeting these challenges, it is essential to have accurate information on the condition of the pipeline, the various options available for dealing with potential defects, and the cost associated therewith.
Recently, a technology has emerged that measures the condition of water pipelines in a non-destructive manner. This technique, termed the remote field eddy current technique or remote field technique, produces measurement data which may be manipulated into estimates of the physical dimensions and characteristics of the pipeline, including estimates of defect sizes and locations.
Just knowing defect dimensions, however, is not sufficient for businesses and municipalities to determine what to do about a particular deteriorating pipeline. The defect physical dimensions do not readily indicate as to how long before they fail or the potential cost of their repair. Therefore, a need exists for a method and system of using this measurement data to provide an estimate of the likelihood of failure at ferrous pipeline defect locations and an estimate of the costs associated with various repair options. The present invention is directed to fulfilling this need.
In accordance with aspects of the present invention, a method of determining optimal repair options for cast iron and ductile iron water or wastewater pipe sections having a number of pipe-lengths is provided. The method includes the computer-implemented steps of inputting measured pipe-length wall dimensional data, determining pipe failure rates for current and future times based on the input data, defining one or more repair scenarios for the pipe, and determining the pipe failure rates for the defined repair scenarios. The pipe failure rate determinations are provided to the user as an output. The calculation of failure rates includes determining probability of pipe-length failure due to corrosion and determining probability of pipe-length failure due to transverse bending.
In accordance with further aspects of this invention, a method is provided in a computer system having a graphical user interface including a display and a user interface selection device. The method includes displaying a menu including selections of input pipe data, set pipe repair options, and display pipe output information. The method receives instruction from a user to input pipe data and in response inputs pipe wall dimensional data. The method also receives instruction from the user to set pipe repair options and in response allows definition of east one repair scenario for the pipe section. By determining pipe failure rates for the at least one defined repair scenario, including determining pipe failure rates for current and future times based on the wall dimensional input data, the information can be displayed to the user as output information upon request.